Réminiscences
by Darkiliane
Summary: FIC ABANDONNEE Miku vit une nouvelle aventure dans une étrange maison. Elle va recevoir l'aide d'un fantôme un peu particulier. Yuri. Reviews please!


Réminiscences

Cette fic se déroule lors d'une suite imaginaire de Project Zero 1. L'héroïneest toujours 

_Miku, elle a rencontré le fantôme d'une jeune fille nommée Mio qui l'accompagne dans une _

_nouvelle aventure. Ce fantôme a une histoire particulière qu'elle n'a pas racontée à Miku._

Miku n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Elle et Mio étaient allongées dans un très vieux lit d'une chambre d'enfant du manoir qu'elles

étaient en train d'explorer. Miku, étant toujours vivante, avait besoin de repos pour garder les

idées claires, et sa compagne aimait rester immobile en silence, les yeux dans le vague et l'air

songeur, repensant probablement à sa vie passée. Miku n'osait l'interroger sur celle-ci, ni sur

les circonstances de sa mort, malgré sa curiosité brûlante. Elle se disait que si Mio avait voulu

lui en parler, elle l'aurait fait, et elle ne voulait pas la blesser en lui rappelant des souvenirs

probablement douloureux.

Mais à cet instant, ce n'était pas tant le passé du spectre qui la perturbait que la jeune fille

elle-même.

Depuis quelques temps, Miku ressentait d'étranges choses lorsque Mio se trouvait à

proximité. Ce n'était pas comme les symptômes habituels indiquant que son sixième sens

avait détecté l'approche d'un fantôme, non ; c'était la simple présence de la jeune fille en elle-

même qui provoquait cela. Une présence émouvante, troublante même. Miku était toujours

admirative devant la grâce naturelle et la beauté si pure de sa compagne d'aventures. Plus

qu'admirative, d'ailleurs. Tant de charmes déclenchait chez elle des envies inconnues, un

besoin de possession, de domination, et en même temps de douceur…

Cela ne faisait que quatre jours que Mio et Miku voyageait ensemble, mais cette dernière était

fascinée par le frêle fantôme qui avait montré à plusieurs reprises sa détermination sans faille

mais aussi sa sensibilité. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois, la jeune Hinasaki avait

ressenti un grand bouleversement dans tout son être, sans le comprendre. Et depuis la veille,

elle ne s'expliquait pas davantage ce qui lui arrivait. Lorsque son regard plongeait dans les

grands yeux ambrés de la jeune fille, elle avait le souffle coupé, une sensation de chaud et de

froid à la fois se répandait dans son corps parcouru de frissons.

Cette nouvelle aventure était décidément plein de surprises. Mais elle avait senti, lorsque Mio

était venue la chercher chez elle, trois mois après les terribles évènements qu'elle avait vécus

au manoir Himuro, que sa tâche n'était pas terminée. Elle devait apporter la paix à d'autres

esprits tourmentés et éclaircir le mystère qui entourait la région autrefois florissante dans

laquelle elle se trouvait. D'après l'enquête qu'elles avaient menée, la clé du mystère semblait

se situer dans le manoir des seigneurs du village, les Fujima ; c'était dans leur demeure

qu'elles se trouvaient. Cette maison était presque plus terrifiante que le manoir Himuro tel

qu'il demeurait dans les souvenirs de Miku. Cependant, il avait une beauté particulière, un

charme morbide qui le rendait en quelque sorte. L'atmosphère y était oppressante, glauque,

mais en même temps presque sensuelle aux yeux de la jeune fille. Et ce n'était pas

uniquement son goût pour la macabre, bien compréhensible au demeurant et indispensable

d'ailleurs à sa survie ou du moins à la sauvegarde de sa santé mentale, qui lui faisait penser

cela. C'était en partie le charme de l'ancestrale demeure, la beauté oubliée du village, les

spectres si effrayants et si troublants…

Miku se demandait ce que cela faisait d'être un fantôme. Elle en avait exorcisés tant avec son

cher appareil photo, elle avait ressenti un instant toutes leurs souffrances, leurs doutes… Ce

devait être horrible d'errer éternellement dans les ténèbres et le désespoir. Pauvre Miku…

Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui apporter du réconfort, un peu de cette vie, de cette chaleur qui

manquaient à sa douce compagne… Celle-ci pouvait-elle au moins ressentir les sentiments

que Miku avait à son égard ? Pouvait-on toucher un fantôme ? Pouvait-on le… caresser ?

A cette idée de caresse, la jeune fille soupira, avant de porter sa main à sa bouche afin de ne

pas déconcentrer le spectre. Ce dernier ne réagit pas. Alors, lentement, la main de Miku

descendit sur son cou, sa poitrine. Sa compagne remua doucement, fermant les yeux et

tournant la tête de côté, avec un murmure. En entendant cette voix si douce , Miku Hinasaki

fut envahie d'une émotion inexplicable. Sa main glissa lentement sur son ventre, dessina la

courbe de ses hanches, avant de soulever timidement sa jupe et d'écarter ses cuisses délicates.

Elle commença à effleurer sa peau sensible, puis ses doigts firent un doux et lent mouvement

de va et vient entre ses jambes, faisant monter une légère rougeur à ses joues. Renversant la

tête sur le côté, elle admira le profil délicat de Mio, ses traits purs, son air innocent. Cette

vision la fit frissonner longuement, et elle accéléra la cadence de sa main entre ses cuisses,

jusqu'à pousser de doux gémissements. Lorsque sa voisine soupira, elle remonta sa main,

le corps encore parcouru de légers spasmes, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa

compagne.


End file.
